A Rose By Any Other Name
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: A girl from Usnavi’s past shows up at the store one day. I don’t want to give away too much. U/OC. Three or four chapter story. Rated T for language. My first In the Heights story, so be nice, please.
1. When You're Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing of In the Heights, except my original characters. The rest belongs to the respected owner. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are flashbacks and song lyrics

A/N: I saw In the Heights for the first time last night – I LOVED IT! I decided to try my hand at an In the Heights story. This is my 50th story - I deleted Shelter Dogs, but I hope to post it again, after I edit it.

Summary: AU: A girl from Usnavi's past shows up at the store one day. I don't want to give away too much. U/OC. Three or four chapter story. Rated T for language. My 50th story.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – When You're Home)

Usnavi sighed as he counted the sodas in the refrigerator. It had been a week since Abeula Claudia had passed away and he was taking it very hard.

"Hey." Sonny's voice greeted his ears. Usnavi didn't look up from counting. He heard Sonny approach him and put a hand on his shoulder, making Usnavi jump.

"Sonny, where were you?" Usnavi inquired, turning away from the refrigerator. Sonny could see the tears in Usnavi's eyes and held his cousin close, letting him know everything was all right.

"I was visiting Abeula's grave." Sonny answered as the cousins pulled out of the hug. Usnavi suddenly shoved his cousin out of the way. A girl outside the store had caught his eye. Usnavi exited the store and walked up to the girl.

The girl had black hair that was pulled into a braid that flowed past her shoulders and stopped at the small of her back. She had large chocolate-brown eyes hidden behind silver-framed glasses. She wore a bright purple t-shirt and jean Capri's. White sunglasses were perched on top of her head. She also looked to be the same age as Usnavi, maybe a little younger.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Usnavi asked the girl.

"I don't think so." The girl replied, her voice sounding like a thousand angels.

"Usnavi my name is." Usnavi stumbled over his words, making the girl giggle.

"I'm Rosalina, but everyone calls me Rose." The girl – Rose – replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Rose. Coffee?" Usnavi asked, leading Rose into the shop. As soon as Sonny saw her, his jaw dropped and he walked over to Rose and hugged her. Rose smiled and hugged him back. Usnavi had a very confused expression on his face.

"Sonny, you know this girl?" Usnavi inquired, still a little confused.

"Yeah, she's your-" Sonny was about to say something when Rose shot Sonny a death glare. "Never mind."

That night, Usnavi and Rose were alone at the store. Sonny had gone home early with flu-like symptoms.

"So…" Usnavi started.

"So…" Rose chimed in.

"Where are you from?"

"Dominican Republic. You?"

"Same."

"Do your parents run the store, too?"

"Actually, my parents died when I was eight-years-old."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents died when I was ten."

"Sorry for your loss." Usnavi told her, reaching out to take her hand, which Rose drew back.

"I'm sorry – I don't like to be touched – my dad abused me when I was a kid."

Usnavi felt his stomach drop – he hated hearing about animals or people being abused.

"Rose, I'm so sorry – did you get any help?"

"My mom was a nurse, so she helped me when my dad hit me. Please, Usnavi, I don't like to talk about it." Rose said, feeling tears in her eyes. Usnavi found the keys to the shop and locked the door before heading to Abeula's for the night. He had moved in to Abeula's four days after she passed, which was hard for Usnavi.

"Make yourself at home." Usnavi told Rose, going to the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed. After he got out of his shower, he went to check on Rose. She was lying in Abeula's bed, curled in a ball. Usnavi could hear soft sobbing and saw her body shake slightly.

Usnavi carefully walked over to Rose and sat next to her. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, which startled Rose. Usnavi ended up getting an elbow to the nose.

"Ow!" Usnavi called out, rushing to the bathroom. His nose was bleeding just a little bit. When he got back to Abeula's bedroom, he saw Rose, sitting up in bed, her hair all around her. She had a frightened look on her face.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Usnavi asked. Rose just nodded.

"I'll be across the hall if you need me." Usnavi told her. Rose nodded again. Usnavi smiled and exited the room. He walked across the hall and collapsed onto his bed, completely exhausted.


	2. Discoveries

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Discoveries)

The next morning, Usnavi was taking care of a customer when he saw Rose enter the store, looking exhausted. Usnavi finished up with the customer before tending to Rose.

"You all right?" Usnavi asked, helping the poor girl ease into a chair.

"I just figured something out." Rose panted, out of breath.

"Whoa, calm down – what did you figure out?" Usnavi inquired.

"You're my half-brother." Rose told Usnavi just as Carla and Daniela entered the store.

"No me Diga!" Carla exclaimed.

"Carla, Daniela, could you ladies excuse us?" Usnavi asked. The two women nodded and exited the store, talking a mile a minute to each other. He then turned his attention to Rose. "How did you find out?"

"I was at Abeula Claudia's funeral. She's my – or was my – grandmother on my mother's side. My mother had a sister – your mother – who died in December when her son, Usnavi was just a baby. I knew it was you, Usnavi. My mother loved her sister-" Usnavi cut her off.

"This doesn't explain anything." He told her, going to the back of the store.

"My father is your father. After he got my mom knocked up, he came with your mother, who was five months pregnant at the time with you, to America."

Usnavi could feel his head reeling – it didn't make any sense. He could hardly consider this girl who he barely knew to be his sister. He wanted to believe every word, but something inside of him told him not to. He didn't want to admit it, but he was falling in love with her, after only knowing her a day and a half.

"Usnavi? Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I'll be fine." Usnavi answered, going to get a Coke from the freezer.

"_Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise_." Rose whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Silence

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that we don't know each other that well, buti'." Usnavi muttered.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Gibberish." Rose teased. Usnavi smiled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"I said – I know that we don't know each other that well, but I'm falling in love with you after only a day of knowing you. I don't care that we might be related." Usnavi told the girl across from him.

"Close up shop early – I want to show you something." Rose told Usnavi, kissing his cheek.

"I can't close shop – Sonny's still sick."

"Can't you get Graffiti Pete to watch it for you?"

"I don't trust him."

"What about Benny or Nina?"

"What about me?" Benny asked, entering the shop.

"Ben, can I ask you a huge favor?" Usnavi asked.

"Depending on what it is."

"I need you to watch the shop for a little bit." Usnavi told his friend. Benny agreed and watched Usnavi take off with a girl he'd never seen before.

Rose ended up taking Usnavi to the graveyard. She didn't stop until they were at three sets of tombstones. Usnavi saw the names of his parents and the years they lived and died on one. On the other, was Abeula's name and the years she was born and died. On the third one was Sonny's parents and the years they lived and died.

"Why are you showing me this?" Usnavi asked Rose, who squeezed his hand gently.

"Look at the year your parents died and then look at my mother's date of birth." Rose told him. Usnavi did what Rose requested and felt his stomach drop. Rose's mom and his mother had been born in the same year and had died two years apart. Rose had been right – she was his sister.


	3. Tonight

A/N: Hey guys - it's Maureen Elphaba Thropp here. So, the story is almost over - just one more chapter.

Little trivia for you guys - whoever can get the In the Heights reference will get to be a character in the sequel Paciencia y Fe. Good luck to all. You have until March 31st, 2010.

Goodbye for now :)  
-MET

* * *

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – Tonight)

"Whoa, she's your WHAT?" Benny exclaimed.

"My sister, I mean, half sister." Usnavi told his friend. The two of them were closing up shop while Rose went to see Sonny. It had been a long awkward walk home from the cemetery. Neither of them said much, which made it even more awkward.

"Hey, Benny."

"Hey, Usnavi."

"I have a question."

"I might have an answer."

"Stop doing that – I'm serious."

"Sorry." Benny apologized.

"Do you think Rose still likes me?" Usnavi inquired.

"I think she does."

"What do you mean 'think'?"

"Whoa, Usnavi. She's a great girl, but you need to give her some space."

Usnavi sighed, knowing that his friend was right.

That night, Usnavi had the strangest dream. He was on a fire escape, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Rose was standing before him, dressed in a simple purple nightgown, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Rose sat on the window, holding Usnavi's hand while he stood outside her window.

"_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do  
Nothing else but you  
Ever." Rose sang, her voice soft, like a thousand angels singing._

"_And there's nothing for me but Rosalina  
Every sight that I see is Rosalina." Usnavi sang back to her._

"_Usnavi, Usnavi." Rose sang, her hand resting on his cheek. He wrapped his hand around her hand and squeezed it._

"_Always you, every thought I'll ever know  
Everywhere I go you'll be." Usnavi crooned, kissing Rose's hand._

"_All the world is only you and me." The two of them sang. Usnavi kissed Rose on the lips, not caring if she was his sister – he loved her with all his heart. She returned the kiss, deepening it. The two of them then pulled apart, smiling at one another._

"_Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say." Rose sang, not looking away from Usnavi. He kissed her cheek again, loving the softness of her skin._

"_Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right." Usnavi crooned._

"_For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight_

_Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place_

__

Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space

Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right

_But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight." Rose and Usnavi sang to each other. Usnavi knew in his heart that she was the one for him._

"_Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight." Usnavi and Rose sang in unison._

The next morning, Usnavi thought about his dream, every so often looking over at Rose, who was handling the cash register. She was smiling at something, but when she met Usnavi's eye, her smile disappeared and she avoided Usnavi's face.

That night, as Rose took a shower, Usnavi decided to confront her about it.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Usnavi inquired.

"Usnavi, I'm in the shower!" Rose called over the roar of the water.

"It'll take a minute – I promise." Usnavi told her.

"Come in." Rose told him.

Usnavi entered the bathroom and saw Rose standing before him, completely naked. Usnavi felt himself tighten, but he ignored it.

"Come join me." Rose said, looking over her shoulder, smiling at Usnavi.

"But, I, um I thought we were siblings." Usnavi stumbled over his words. Rose smiled, walking over to Usnavi and kissed him on the lips.

"Half-siblings." Rose whispered in his ear, pressing herself against him. Usnavi returned her kisses, his hands rubbing her shoulders.

Usnavi's mind went blank as the two of them exited the bathroom and went to Usnavi's bedroom. Rose unbuttoned Usnavi's shirt as Usnavi kicked his shoes and pants off. Rose climbed on top of Usnavi, kissing him all over. Usnavi ran his hands through her still-damp hair, but he didn't care.

"I love you." The words stumbled out of Usnavi's mouth. Rose kept kissing him, her hands working their way over Usnavi's body. It was only then that he noticed the bruises and scars on Rose's body. There were a few burn marks on her legs that made Usnavi's stomach churn. He didn't even notice the rope burn around her middle until he touched it.

"Don't." Rose whispered, kissing each of Usnavi's fingers.

"Rose, I don't think we should do this." Usnavi told her, sitting up in bed. Rose took one of Usnavi's hands in hers, bringing it to her breast. Usnavi carefully cradled it in his hand. He had never touched a girl like this and he was enjoying it. Rose then brought Usnavi's hand to her other breast. Usnavi felt the difference in shape between them.

"Usnavi, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this." Rose told him, climbing out of bed.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Usnavi inquired, putting his clothes back on while Rose wrapped a towel around her slim figure. Where he was standing, Usnavi could see and count every one of her ribs.

"I'm falling in love with you – regardless if we're siblings or not." Rose told him, tears in her eyes. Usnavi walked over to her and caught her as she fell to the ground. He soothed her as she cried.

"I'm falling in love with you, too." Usnavi whispered in Rose's ear. She continued crying. "_Tonight, tonight. It all began tonight. I saw you and the world went away…_"

Rose looked at Usnavi, eyes wide. She then got off the floor and ran to the bathroom. Usnavi ran after her, but was locked out of the bathroom. He waited outside the door for five minutes before Rose emerged, wearing a rose-colored T-shirt and cutoff jeans.

"Rose, what's going on?" Usnavi asked.

"Usnavi, didn't you hear me? I'm falling in love with you." Rose told him, tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand why you're mad at me." Usnavi said.

"I wish I was mad." Rose said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Usnavi asked.

"I don't know." Rose answered.

"We're in love, aren't we?" Usnavi questioned.

Rose nodded.

Usnavi dug in his pocket until he found what he was looking for – a gold engagement ring. He was planning on proposing to Vanessa, but he found out she was cheating on him, so he called it off.

"Usnavi, what are you doing?" Rose inquired, a little puzzled.

"Ignore the fact that we're half-siblings for a minute. Rose, I love you with all my heart and I hope that you feel the same about me." Usnavi said, reaching for the ring in his pocket.

"Usnavi…" Rose started to say.

"Save all your words, Rose. There are two choices you have to make – one, you can either say yes or you can say no. Rose, what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" Usnavi asked, praying that Rose would give him an answer soon, his knee was killing him.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Rose told him. Usnavi stood up and kissed her on the lips.

Rose watched as Usnavi placed the ring on her left ring finger, tears welling up in her eyes. He kissed her hand and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you Rosalina Marissa Josephina Romaijn."

"And I love you Usnavi Manuel de la Vega."


	4. Seasons of Love

A/N: THE CONTEST IS CLOSED, BUT I WILL ACCEPT LATE ENTRIES.  
Congratulations to the winners:

-Matt3358  
-romirola  
-Marie S Zachary  
and  
-zion princess

each of them will be featured in the sequel: Paciencia y Fe - Patience and Faith. CONGRATS AGAIN!

Also, thanks to all who read, reviewed & added this story to their favorite stories list and me to their favorite author's list :)

-MET

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – Seasons of Love)

Five months later, Usnavi and Rose were married and a year later, they welcomed their first child – a girl they named Sonia Claudia. Her brother – Kevin James, joined her two years later.

Usnavi and Rose couldn't be happier.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure,  
Measure a year?_

Benny and Nina were married and welcomed a daughter Camilla on Benny's birthday. After Camilla was born, both Nina's parents passed away within a year of each other, so it was very hard on Nina and Benny. Benny helped Nina through everything. He is now the head of Rosario's Cab Company and loving his job.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love.  
Seasons of love. Seasons of love._

Sonny eventually got over being sick, dated a few girls and ended up marrying a girl from the Dominican Republic named Denise. The two of them got married and welcomed a son, Jose Diageo, into the world on Usnavi's birthday.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man? _

Daniela and Carla are still running the salon with the help of the girls they hired. Sadly, Daniela passed away of breast cancer in the fall. Carla felt she couldn't run the shop by herself, so she let the girls go and closed the shop for good.

_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died_

Vanessa and her husband of a year, Bryce, have good jobs; a warm house and a Golden Retriever/Irish Setter puppy named Candi. Vanessa, however, found out that she couldn't have children, so Candi is like her baby.

_It's time now, to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love_

Overall, Usnavi, Rose, Benny, Nina, Vanessa and Bryce, along with their families, seem to be doing well.

There's a new generation of kids in Washington Heights, so you better watch out.

_Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure you life in love  
Measure your life in love_


End file.
